


Teacher's Pet

by ToniWolfhard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hogwarts, Potions, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Slytherin, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniWolfhard/pseuds/ToniWolfhard
Summary: Y/N could endure detention with Professor Snape for a month, I mean what else was she supposed to do? Everything would be fine as long as he didn't discover her secret
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:))  
> So before we start this journey, here is some additional information you need to know.  
> First of all, I have written some Fanfictions but I never actually published one till now. So please leave some tips and feedback for me in the comments so I can improve while writing this Fanfic. But now let's get started with the really important things.  
> This Story is set in 1995 and is about y/n who is a seventh year Slytherin and a Muggleborn (Y/N's Pronouns are She/Her). Y/N is 17 years old and her Birthday's the 21st of February. In this Story, neither the Dark Lord nor Death Eaters exist and Severus never loved Lily. Harry's parents are alive and there are no House Rivalries, which is why y/n is friends with the Golden Trio. I also changed the curfew of Hogwarts to 9 pm and I will change the use of Amortentia later into the Story so it works out!  
> Updates will come every Saturday unless I have stress with school because life comes first ;)  
> If you like this Story pls leave a Kudo<3  
> But I don't want to keep you from reading any longer so I hope you will like it!:)  
> (Side Note from the 12.2.20: School is killing me right now, with all the exams and stuff and then today when I finally got time to write again I realized the 2nd Chapter was total trash, so... I delete it... but I promise will post a 2nd Chapter as soon as all my exams are over, which is in one week, and I hope yall understand this and just look at the positive side, that the Chapter will be way better if I have time and don't force myself to write!)

_We should have been more careful._

_We just wanted one moment in public and pretend like our relationship wasn't forbidden_

_Maybe that was a mistake_

_Maybe he will tell everyone_

_Or even report us_

_But there is one thing we know for certain..._

**_We got caught_ **

* * *

_His right-hand runs gently through her hair, while his left-hand touches her chin and slowly turns her head towards him. He bends down to her lips but lingers and starts to whisper sweet nothings in her ear_. Yeah, she bet he would tease. If he ever got the chance to... if he would ever be drawn to her.

She glances up at the Professor who is still writing instructions on the board. Y/N was supposed to pay attention but how could she with him as her Professor and even if the Slytherin would fail the class then she could at least get a Private tutoring lesson with him.

"No," she thought, "this is inappropriate he's your Teacher goddammit!. But how can anyone concentrate when they have such a good looking Professor?"

"Y/N, why don't you just give us the answer?" The Teenage Girl looked up and right into the eyes of Professor Snape. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice how he had positioned himself right in front of her table.

"What?" His Student looked at him confused. While the Potions Professor shook his head. "Detention for you Miss L/N, we will see us on Friday at 8 pm in the Dungeons and if I ever catch you not paying attention again you will get a week of detention."

Y/N rolled her eyes.

"What was that Miss L/N?" "Nothing Sir!" He nodded and continued the class as usual.

An hour later she and her friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table and having lunch. Y/N always sat at the Gryffindor table because she just simply had more friends there. Of course, she got along well with her classmates, especially Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, but she could always talk to them for hours in the Common Room.

Ginny and Lavender were gossiping about the newest couple at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were actively talking about Quidditch and Hermione was studying for History of Magic while Y/N only had eyes for the black-haired man sitting at the teachers' table. She was already slowly drifting away into a daydream again yet Lavender stopped her by yanking Y/N to her " Professor Snape is so stupid, we are only two weeks in school, and he already gave you detention over such a little thing. He should grow up!" Y/N's cheeks started to redden "Hey! Don't say that. He's just trying his best and he's a human too, he's allowed to make mistakes!"

Suddenly her friends were all quiet and looked at her. The Slytherin frowned "What?" she asked before sipping her pumpkin juice. "Well, it sounds like you're sleeping with him," Harry replied while winking at her. She almost spat out her pumpkin juice while frantically coughing. Lavender patted her on the back while Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look. "How can you even say that Harry, y/n is a good student and she just doesn't want to get in more trouble than she already is, so stop your stupid remarks!" she snapped.

Harry looked at his feet and mumbled: "Sorry!"  
Y/N who had stopped coughing nodded at him and everyone else looked at her concerned but didn't say a word.  
Lavender was the first one to break the silence: "What did you guys have planned for today?"

"I wanted to go to the lake today so we could swim because we have such good weather today. Does anyone want to join?"

  
"Yes, of course, right guys?" answered Ginny with a smile on her face. Everyone else started to agree with her and soon they were happily chatting again.

After dinner, the friend ran off to their dorms to collect their bathing suits and shorts. Before they then met before the great hall to walk off together.  
It was a short walk and they talked happily with each other till they arrived at the lake.  
The Gryffindors and the Slytherin quickly changed into their bathing outfits with a spell and then jumped into the lake right away. They swam, splashed, and fooled around until the sun was already setting and the group realized they had completely forgotten the time. 

The friends noticed shockingly that it was already past nine o'clock, rushed out of the water, changed back into their uniforms, and sprinted into the woods. But then all stopped when they heard voices and footsteps coming closer.  
"We need to part Y/N you and I go right, Hermione and Ginny go straight ahead and Lavender and Ron go left," whispered Harry hoarsely while going to the right.  
Y/N started to follow him quickly.

Unfortunately, she stumbled over a tree root that she overlooked and when Y/N got back up her friend wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Harry!Harry! Where are you?" She said while frantically looking and wandering around.

It started to get real dark now and the girl was certain she got lost. Her friends were probably already back at Hogwarts not knowing the Slytherin was missing because she wasn't in their house.

"I am going to get in so much trouble," she thought to herself " Why couldn't they have checked the time!"  
Suddenly she heard branches cracking behind her and wanted to turn around to see what it was but before she got the chance to, someone grabbed Y/N´s arm and pressed her against a tree.


	2. A Whole Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry you had to wait so long for this Chapter but I had a lot to do with all my online classes. However, I promised myself to get more productive in 2021, and here we are. Before we start this chapter, I just wanted to thank you for all your feedback and I made Luna a 7th year too because I just really wanted to make Luna and Y/N friends but it wouldn't have worked otherwise lol.  
> Pls, leave some feedback in the comments, because I want to get better at writing and English isn´t my first language. Anyways have fun reading guys and I will try to update as much as I can now:) and yes we finally get longer Chapters now yay<3  
> (Sidenote: I have already edited this Chapter two times but I will overlook it tomorrow on Ao3 again!)

_Suddenly she heard branches cracking behind here and wanted to turn around to see what was behind her but before Y/N got the chance to, someone grabbed her arm and pressed her against a tree._

* * *

"What are you doing out here past curfew Miss (Y/L/N)?" snapped Professor Snape in his typical annoyed tone.

"I went bathing in the lake and then got lost in the woods. I am so sorry sir!" Y/N looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he would let her go without giving her detention, but deep down she knew he wouldn't let her.

"I will give you a month of detention and you will come on Friday as we planned. Do you understand?" he was looking directly into y/n's eyes, his grip getting tighter. 

The girl nodded quickly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Use your words, Y/N!" She swallowed hard, aware of the lump in her throat but wait, did he just use her first name?

"Yes, Professor I understand,"

Snape yanked on her arm hard, walking out of the woods and towards the castle, dragging Y/N after him.

*  
*  
When they arrived at the entrance, Snape finally let her go and simply dismissed her ere he stormed off.

"What in Salazar's name was that?" she thought to herself, her cheeks getting bright red. Y/N was so angry that he gave her a month of detention because everyone knew Snape would have let every other Slytherin off the hook without any consequences. 

You have to know he never treated her like the others, the Professor always gave her more assignments, ignored her on purpose, and gave her detention for no reason. 

Maybe he did it because she was the first Muggleborn in Slytherin, but no this couldn't be after all it had started in sixth grade. 

Y/N quickly shook her head, she would have enough time to think about it later, right now she had to get back to her dorm, which was how it turned out not as easy as she thought.

Y/N was met by the awaiting faces of her friends as she slipped through the door.

"Oh my god, where have you been?" asked Pansy who folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You scared the hell out of us, your Gryffindor friends are not a good influence."

Y/N scowled: "If someone is the bad influence here then it's you three," 

Pansy smirked and seated Y/N next to her on the emerald green couch.

"And now girl tell us what happened. I need to know all the juicy details."

The boys whistled and Pansy winked at her. 

" Oh please, as if. Short Story, I went swimming, forgot the time, got lost in the forest, and Professor Snape gave me Detention for a month plus this Friday and you all know if that would have happened to you three none of you would have detention now."

Draco rolled his eyes. " I told you he is a complete arse, but you wouldn't listen just because you fancy him." 

"Oh shut up ferret, you were the one idolizing him because he doesn't treat Harry fair." Draco sprung from his seat.

"Oh yeah, well at least I don´t..."

"Shut it, both of you!" Pansy stepped between them. 

"It doesn't matter who fancies or idolizes him and who was wrong and who was right. The fact is that he treats Y/n differently than the rest of us Slytherins if you like it or not, Draco." She paused looking at Draco and then Y/N. 

"And if you would excuse us now we are going to bed."

The black-haired girl grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her towards their shared Dorm. 

The other girls were already sound asleep, so Pansy and Y/n quickly changed into their sleeping gowns and went to bed.

*

*

The next morning Y/N woke up and looked around the room finding it empty. She and her black cat Salem were the only ones left.

The girl sighed. 

Her housemates were probably already at the Great Hall eating breakfast.

Y/N quickly got ready, fed Salem, and walked out of her Dorm into the direction of The Great Hall, thinking about everything she would do today.

The first lesson of the day would be Astronomy among the Ravenclaws, which Y/N considered as rather easy, then they would have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and at last but not least Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.

This year's teacher was Professor Rhagron, no one else had wanted the so-called "cursed" Position of the Dark Arts Teacher, except Snape yet, of course, Dumbledore refused to give the job to him like usual.

Y/N thought it was unfair, but what could she do? Go to the Headmaster and request he would give her all-time crush the position? No way!

*

*

The Great Hall was already filled with mostly happy looking students that were either chatting with each other or eating.

Y/N spotted her friends at the Gryffindor table and went over to them seating herself right next to Harry.

Hermione smiled at her. 

"Good Morning Y/N! Did you get to your Common Room without any trouble yesterday?" 

" Well, no. After I got lost, I bumped into Snape and he gave me detention for a month and this Friday." 

Harry stared at his feet: "I am sorry".

"Don't worry Harry I can get through detention with Snape, he's not that bad." Of course, she was still angry that Snape gave her a month of detention but Harry couldn't help her clumsiness and she could bear it, Y/N had gone through much worse.

While the friends ate their french toast and talked about upcoming classes and what everything they would do today, Y/N could feel the steady eyes of her Potions Professor on her. 

A hundred questions were going through her head but It wouldn't hurt anyone if she would take one brief look at him, right? 

Y/N turned her head around just to stare right into Snape's eyes.

A flush crept up her face and she quickly excused herself before storming out of the Great Hall. Y/N needed to cool herself down and the Astronomy Tower was so far away from The Great Hall that no one would mind if she was there 10 minutes earlier than expected.

*

*

At the Astronomy Tower Luna was there too, looking for her shoes. 

Y/N offered to help but she politely declined. The Slytherin could still record how their friendship had started. Luna didn't have many friends back then yet Y/N had liked her style and the friends found out they had much in common so the two became friends instantly.

The pair of them spent Astronomy together and it went pretty well, the same counted for Herbology. Transfiguration was not her favorite subject although it was always fun with all her friends from Gryffindor.

The new D.A.D.A teacher was not the best but also not the worst and they had started to learn about the spell Expecto Patronus.

*

*

At Dinner, Y/N sat at the Slytherin table, with Blaise. 

She had studied the whole afternoon and urgently needed a break.

The girl was deep in a conversation about books with Blaise when Snape appeared behind her.

"Miss Y/L/N, I hope you haven't forgotten that we will meet in the Dungeons tomorrow after dinner for detention." 

"He wants to play a game? OK let's play!" she thought to herself and put on her most innocent face. "Of course not, sir. I would never forget such an important matter." 

He raised a brow, looking confused at the young girl ere wandering off to the teacher's table.

Blaise smirked. "Ohh, Professor Snape, I love getting in Detention with you and wish to tear your clothes right off your..."

"Blaise, don't you dare!" Y/N interrupted him before the words could come out of his mouth. Her friend started to laugh so hard he almost fell off the bank and she soon joined in.

*

*

Y/N went to bed that day hoping Detention would be as good as Detention could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this Chapter you can leave a kudo and some feedback if you like too!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the Side Note!!


End file.
